The expanded use of Internet-based maps incorporating street level views, aerial photography, and satellite images has expanded the ability of users to connect to the world around them.
However, changing elevations from, for example, a satellite view to a street-level view, particularly a user's street-level photograph of an object, can leave a viewer disoriented with respect to the orientation of the object.
Publicly available products, such as Photosynth™, allow users to create three dimensional (3D) point clouds, or models, of an object from photographs of the object, such as landmarks, statues, buildings, etc. However, the 3D point clouds that are created are not registered to either the location of the object or their orientation with respect to the actual object.